The present invention relates to a method for process simulation of a semiconductor device, and in particular, to a process simulation method in which process simulation keeping conservation of the gross amount of impurity materials in the device is possible with short calculation time even in the case where the shapes of regions of the semiconductor device vary due to oxidation calculation etc.